A Koopa King's Christmas Carol
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Based on Charles Dickens' classing holdiday tale! Bowser is the Mushroom Kingdom's "Scrooge". But after a warning from ghostly Wart, could Bowser change his ways as he is visted by three spirits  That are NOT of the Mario Series ? Read & Review, please?
1. Bowser's Holiday Humbug

**Happy early holidays, to you all! This is my first Mario fan-fic! And with Christmas comin' 'round the corner, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to write a Christmas-themed fan-fic, which is themed on genius novelist, Charles Dickens' holiday ghost story, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, starring none other than the biggest, brutish koopa of his time: Bowser! (What with the basic info on the story's whatever-it's-called and title) You'll also get some surprises! Now for the…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario (or the surprises unrelated to the same franchise).**

**Let's-a go!**

A Koopa King's Christmas Carol

By MarioKirbySonicfan14

Chapter 1

Bowser's Holiday Humbug

_Ching ching ching! Ching ching ching!,_ jollily went the silver sleigh bells, held by merry toads as they cavorted around Toad Town, glazed in a beautiful layer of snow. Smiles were on everyone's faces as they walked patiently and hurriedly around their home. All around the buildings, top and bottom, were brightened with poinsettias and pine trees dressed in shining ornaments, delicate ribbons, and flashy lights, and wreath-like tinsel upon the buildings' tops. It was the merriest time in not only in the pleasant Mushroom Kingdom, but the Mushroom World: Christmas! Speaking of which, it was it's eve, what with everyone so ecstatic to be less than a day away from the very date.

Regrettably saying, there _are_ those who'd just yank their hair out, just by hearing the slightest mentioning of the holidays. No one would find such a character in Toad Town, but way outside of it…

Far pass the snow-covered forests and fields, just where the snow would never fall and just melt: at a stony gorge full of boiling lava. There was a stone bridge that leads up to a dangerous-looking castle in the gorge's center. The stronghold was decorated with spikes around the top of the walls and around the towers, speaking of which, they were topped with green dome-like roofs, also with spikes. Within the walls were chamber in pools of lava that would take bizarre obstacles to pass over them. This monstrous fortress was Koopa Castle: home of the large, flame red-haired, spiny-shelled, and horned fiend in the entire kingdom: Bowser, king of the koopas and father of eight children who are just as nasty.

We find the big brute lounging in a water-boiling tub, heated by fires below.

"Hmmmm…" He lowly purred in relaxation.

With three disturbing knocks, Bowser grimaced. He cracked open his piercing red eyes and unpleasantly looked to the far-off door.

"What…?" He moaned irritably.

The door opened slightly, but enough for a boomerang bro. to pop his head through the fissure.

"Your ruthlessness, you have some visitors at the gate." He informed.

The koopa king sneered and physically laid back, "Tell 'em to come back some other time."

"But they say it's a special delivery addressed to you, Sire." The underling added.

Bowser, wide-eyed, shot up, "Special? For me?"

He leapt out and charged to the door.

"Outta my way!" He barked as he swept his one-of-many minions away with his massive claws.

Bowser had a grin of fangs on his thick snout. With each quick stomp he took, the castle floors shook and the guards bounced. Now at the massive castle doors, Bowser swung them both open and looked frantically around.

"Now, where's this special delivery?" He said as he rubbed his scaly hands together.

"Down-a here, Bowser!" Called a voice.

Bowser's grin faded along with his enthusiasm, reducing into a frown and a deadly scowl. He knew that voice too well and wished it was never familiar. He looked down to his quartet of visitors: Toad: a short, red-spotted mushroom topped…well…toad, garbed in a sweater with a smiling snowman. Luigi: a lanky and kind mustached human, who dons a green shirt and cap with a capital "L" above the brim, dark blue overalls, and a red scarf around his neck. The third visitor was Yoshi: a leaf-green, round-snouted dinosaur that's happy-go-lucky. The fouth visitor made Bowser scowled even more: another man, shorter than Luigi, but as his brother looks like him, especially mustached. He wore same styled clothes but his shirt and cap was red with a capital "M" above the brim, and oppositely wore a green scarf around his neck. He was none other than Super Mario: hero to all the Mushroom World, and sworn arch-nemesis towards Bowser.

"What do you clowns wants?" He growled.

"Why, we want-a to wish-a you a Merry Christmas, Bowser." Luigi spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Bowser!" Toad cheered.

The horned koopa sneered, "Christmas? Merry?" He sounded irritated and was slowly increasing.

"Of-a course, Bowser." Mario said, "That, and-a we want to give-a you a nice-a wreath to brighten your home." The hero turned to his cold-blooded, yet warm-hearted, occasional steed, "Yoshi, you have-a the wreath, right?"

The dinosaur's eyes widened and grew embarrassed. He recently thought the wreath was fruit so…

He coughed it up, and the messy decoration crashed into Bowser's face. Everyone gasped, also believing of what Bowser's reaction would be. And they believed right. Bowser, growing angry, was practically steaming! He swiped off the saturated wreath and barked louder than his chain chomps and showed the ruined wreath, "YOU BOZOS CALL _THIS _A PRESENT?"

The koopa king's voice was so thunderously loud and frightening, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi backed together behind Mario.

"Now-a, now…" The red-clad man reassured, "We-a weren't-a planning to give it to you like-a that, Bowser. Cross my heart!"

"Forget it! Now get lost!" Bowser roared.

As the tempered creature began slamming the doors shut…

"Bowser, wait." Mario called out with his white gloved hand held out.

Despite his massive weight, Bowser swiftly turned back, and asked with intense aggravation, "What is it, you stubborn mushroom-munching moron?"

"We were-a also trying-a to invite you to dinner tomorrow at-a Princess Peach's castle." The plumber said.

The brute's red ember-like eyebrows raised, "Dinner? At the princess' place?"

Mario smiled, "Absolutely."

"Hmm…" Bowser sounded with his hand holding his chin as he thinks, "I suppose there would be chestnuts…whatever _those_ are…"

"There-a will!" Mario said.

"Roasted mushrooms?"

"Yoshi!" The aptly-named reptile said.

"Baked potatoes with cheese and butter?"

"That's-a right!" Luigi answered.

"Colored cake?"

"You betcha!" Toad cheered.

"And every other traditional dish I didn't mention?"

"Yes!" The visitors exclaimed.

Before the "cheered" koopa could speak again…

"We'll go!" Declared eight young voices.

Bowser turned back to see his 8 children: 7 sons and only daughter.

He eyed his combed, blue haired son Ludwig, sunglass-shadowed Roy, brown-skinned Morton Jr., tidal wave-like blue-haired Larry, thick eyeglass-wearing and wily green-haired Iggy, Rainbow-haired Lemmy, spioled-rotten Wendy O., and the youngest and spinning image of his old man: Bowser Jr.

**(Note that the order of introducing the koopaling doesn't mean they're introduced from the oldest to youngest)**

"Huh?" Bowser sounded to his children.

"Accept the invitation, Father!" Ludwig advised.

Bowser smiled and returned to his life-long nemesis. As he stepped forward, getting Mario under his great shadow, "Now I have just one more thing to ask, Mario."

"Yeah?" He asked.

Swiftly, Bowser yanked down Mario's hat by the brim and yelled in his covered face, "WHY ON EARTH WOULD I COME TO DINNER, KNOWING THAT THE LIKES OF _YOU_ WILL BE JOINING?

The brutish koopa returned back into the doors and slammed his doors shut.

"Mario!" Luigi cried as he went to his brother's side, "Are you okay?"

Mario moved his hat back up above his eyes. He looked at the castle with annoyance and sighed.

"Let's-a go, guys." He announced glumly as he turned away and walked off.

Everyone else followed.

"I don't-a get it?" Luigi thought, "Why must-a Bowser always-a act like such grump?"

"Your wondering is as good as mine, Luigi." Toad said.

"Yoshi…" The dinosaur sounded.

"_That_ is a big-a mystery for everyone who met-a Bowser even once."

As everyone walked, they noticed a penguin in a vest and cap and another toad with a long blue scarf that was decorated with Christmas lights wrapped around his head.

"Good day." The penguin greeted with the wave of his flightless wing.

"Huhro." The head-scarfed toad muffled.

Bowser was being surrounded by his children, who were disappointed by their father's decision.

"What gives, Daddy?" Wendy whined.

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. added, "Why can't we come to Mama Peach's dinner?"

Lemmy looked surprised, "The princess is our mom?"

Iggy continued, "It's free, Dad! How can anyone reject something that's free?"

"Have you all not heard me just a minute ago?" Bowser asked with more irritation, "I would _never_ dine on the same feast with the bane of my kingdom domination?"

The children cringed, but Iggy continued, "Free lunch?"

Bowser snarled, "Just get back to your chores…"

Three knocks occurred.

Bowser snarled again and returned to the door, "…while I handle these stubborn-headed…" He opened the door; and just before he could yell again, the koopa king noticed the penguin and toad. Despite they weren't who he thought they were, Bowser asked lowly, "And _what_ do you want?"

The penguin cleared his throat and greeted, "Good afternoon, big sir. My name is Pen Quinn; and this is my partner, Jenner Ross T. We are representatives of the Mushroom Kingdom Treasured Assisting Foundation and it is our duty to collect funds for those in need."

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "Collecting funds? You mean gettin' money from people for other people?"

Jenner shifted the scarf's section to clear his face, "Not exactly. We're collecting donations is what Mr. Pen means."

Bowser made a heart-broken face and crossed his muscular arms, "Poor folks…"

Pen nodded, "Indeed they are. So will you find it in your heart to aid the less-fortunate, sir?"

Bowser's eyes moved down, without the whole head, and spot the wreath his dire enemies gave him, still clutched in his fist. He smiled, "Gentlemen…"

The penguin and toad smiled, in hope to receive a donation.

**(One moment later…)**

"AAAHHHH!" Screamed the representatives, grasped together in the wreath, as they were hurled in the air, away from Koopa Castle.

Bowser eyed the flying creatures as they were hurled farther out into the distance. He made a nasty grin and yelled out, "NO 'THANK YOU'S' ARE NECCESARY!"

After enjoying that act of villainy, Bowser began to hear merry sounds in the distance. The voice sounded familiar, making the brute narrow his eyes. He stomped off to the merriment's source, right to Kamek, the head of the magikoopas. From an mp3 player, Kamek was singing along to familiar holiday tune.

"…_All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names," He sang, "They never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games! Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa…came…to…_" The high-ranking troopa stopped as he looked up to see Bowser glowering down at him with piercing red eyes.

"Say?" Kamek whimpered.

"So…" The koopa king began lowly, "…are you having a 'Holly… Jolly… Christmas'?"

"UHhh…" Kamek stammered, but soon nodded, "Yes… y-your angriness?"

Bowser barely smiled, "Well… that is so…"

As security-surveying lakitus kept their guard, their ears exploded when they heard the beastly roar and saw a fast-rising maelstrom of fire.

"**WROOOOOOONG!" **Bowser spewed loudly.

Soon, the fiery torrent vanished revealing a singed Kamek.

**Well now… Isn't Bowser a pleasant guy? I hope to see some feedback on this story. Later! :)**


	2. Wart's Warning

Chapter 2

Wart's Warning

With Kamek sing a holiday tune, Bowser announced all his soldiers to stand guard for tomorrow. And because it was going to be Christmas on that same day, the soldiers groaned in dismay.

Soon enough, after several more act of corruption towards his underlings, Bowser began to grow weary. He slowly turned to a clock that read "8:30"

"Hmm…" The koopa brute sounded and thought, _'Even when you're evil, time flies… I'll just call it a day early.'_

Bowser walked through his dark-stoned corridors to find his bedroom. It was soon that Bowser raised his eyebrows, thinking that his name was called. He gave a turn to see no other living soul. He shrugged and turned back.

_Chink-chink! Chink-chink! Chink-chink!_, went the noise of metal chains; and the horned koopa could hearhis name be howled quietly.

Bowser turned around again and saw nothing.

"Hmm…" He sounded irritably. He turned around and cursed, "Stupid boos…"

Bowser continued to press on, still hearing the rattling of chains and his name being howled quietly. The rattling made him grow irritated and begin to increase his walking speed as did the rattling, and Bowser soon found himself annoyed and running at his fastest speed. Bowser was coming up to a set of spiked, green doors larger than himself. He held out his claws and drew the doors open and shut them as soon as he was inside.

Bowser released deep huffs of exhaustion from the running. He pressed the side of his head towards the fissure between the doors to hear the annoying rattling. Nothing was sounded. The koopa king sighed with relief and turned to the interior of his room. it was illuminated by a roaring fire place, a large bed, just for his bulky size, at a corner was a rolly-polley dummy of Mario himself, but had the grin of a goof with the tongue sticking out, and the left eye was black. Bowser turned his attention to the dummy and grinned wickedly, "Maybe a few jabs to Mario will calm my nerves…"

Bowser stomped over to the dummy. He stretched out his arms, cracked his knuckles, and drew his massive fist back and sprang forward.

_**PUNCH!**_

_**JAB!**_

_**SMASH!**_

All those sounds were made when the Mario dummy met Bowser's fist.

The horned koopa laughed lowly, "Yep. This works every time when ticked. I'm feeling much better already. Bowser drew his fist in one more time. And just when it was fired…

"BOWSER!" A ghost moaned loudly.

"D'AH!" Bowser cried and missed the dummy he planned to hit; he crashed to the floor. He looked back to see the ghost and got a good long look at its profile: he looked like a frog, dressed in a king's robe and crown, but those clothes looked distressed: some of the crowns points were broken and the robe wore holes. On the spirit's wrists and ankles were chains of iron with heavy chests linked to them. Bowser scowled, thinking it was a shape-shifting duplighost in disguise and his pursuer.

"Dupli-doofus…" The annoyed king growled and hopped back to his feet, "Hey! Who do ya think you are; following me like some scrawny animal?"

The frog-like spirit answered, "In the dreams of others, I was known as the great King Wart. By tampering with the magical device known as the Dream Machine, I've turned people's dream from sweet to sour."

Bowser looked annoyed, "You _reeeally _wish I was dumb enough to believe that, don't-cha?"

"Well, I never expected you to believe I'm the spirit of a fallen BOSS, but I speak the truth." Wart explained.

"But hey," Bowser began again, "Your story seems pretty similar to another back in '93; except-"

"Just listen!" The spirit snapped with urgency.

Bowser felt surprised, but sighed deeply, "Fine."

Wart nodded, "As I was saying, my fiendish fun ended when some people defeated me with the same device I tampered. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse when I received _my_ GAME OVER…" The spirit landed back on his rear and stuck out his iron-cuffed arms and legs, "…I was, and still, sentenced to wear these despairingly heavy chains for my entire and endless afterlife!"

As the spirit went on, Bowser noticed one of the chain-linked chests, grabbed it, and shook it to hear the greedy jingle of money.

"This is why I…" Wart stopped. He looked to see Bowser shaking the chest to his head. The spirit grew irritated. With one yank to the tangled chains, the chest went through Bowser's hands. Wart held the chest to his face, "Don't you get what I'm telling ya?"

"A cheesy tragedy?" Bowser guessed.

"My chains were forged by my acts of villainy! I will _never_ have any free chance to take them off. And my fate will become yours!" Wart scolded.

Bowser rolled his eyes, and spoke sarcastically, "Okay, I'll bite. What can I do to avoid your path?"

Not seeing the koopa's sarcasm, Wart smiled, "I thought you'd never ask! Within the night, you'll be visited and escorted by three spirits; Past, Present, and Yet-To-Come."

"Don't-cha mean 'Future'?" Bowser asked.

Wart shrugged, "Same meaning."

The bulky koopa brute gave a tiring howl, "How 'bout I meet all three of these guys and get it over with? I'm getting sleepy and I have a list of things to do."

Wart shook his head, "Nay. You shall encounter each spirit individually. Expect the first spirit…" He points to a nearby monstrous cuckoo clock, "…when the clock strikes 1"

"Can ya tell me which ghost is gonna show up first?" Bowser asked.

"When the clock strikes, 1, you will know… Alter your ways, King Bowser, or your chains will be heavier than anything you could ever lift."

Bowser began to notice Wart's body vanishing from his feet. And while the spirit's head remained, Wart spoke, "I bid you…farewell…" With that, the spirit of King Wart was gone from Bowser's sight.

As he let out another yawn, Bowser said, "Finally…"

**Bowser sure took Wart's warning pretty well, didn't he? As I mentioned, the three spirits are not from the Mario franchise.**

**Here's three hints on who's playing the first ghost:**

**1. This character appeared in the 90's**

**2. He had a certain relationship with Mario**

**3. He's not vegetable or mineral, but **_**animal **_**animal**

**Can you guess? You have until the next update and don't know when that'll be, what with me getting busy with schoolwork and finals. Do review, plz? Thank you! Later! :)**


End file.
